When All Is Revealed
by Huntress Amazon Girl
Summary: What happens when the Greeks collide with the Egyptians? Will there be rivalry, or newfound friendship? What happens when their two greatest enemies make a comeback? Will they be united enough to stop them?
1. Chapter 1: Crazy Medusa and her Syringe

Chapter 1

Sadie's POV

_ You shall not escape from me, Sadie Kane_. she hissed.

I ran from the woman with snakes as her hair, wearing groovy sunglasses. How did she know who I was? More importantly, who was she anyway? I didn't know any Egyptian monstrosity such as her.

I turned around to face her and pointed my wand at her. I mutterd the spell _Ha-di_, but she just laughed at me.

"Oh, Sadie Kane, your petty Egyptian magic shall not work on me!"

She raised a syringe like a knife.

"Nooooooo!" I wailed.

I tried rolling to the side, but it was to late. The needle buried itself onto the top of my left arm.

"Unnnnhhhhh..." I muttered.

On impulse, I reached for my wand, but... I couldn't move my body! I tried calling out for help, but I couldn't speak either!

_You've defeated Set and Apophis, but get beaten by some insane wacko?_ I say to myself.

The crazed snake-haired woman slowly removed her sunglasses... then her expression changed into a twisted smile. She fell to the ground, lifeless.

A boy who looked vaugely like Anubis appeared in front of me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I wanted to say: _I am! Thank you so much for saving me!,_ but I couldn't. Every time I tried to speak or move, I felt as if a ton of energy left my body. Thankfully, the boy's eyes drifted to the syringe the crazed woman had dropped.

"Oh gosh. Did she...?"

With the last of my effort, I willed myself to speak, but still couldn't. My vision dimmed, and I blacked out.

Nico's POV

Oh man... what was I supposed to do? I knew I shouldn't have intervened in the fight, but Medusa was about to kill her! Well at least I'd saved her life, but now I was stuck with her, unconcious. She wasn't even Greek! She was Egyptian! Chiron had told Annabeth and I that all mythologies existed and shouldn't ever clash. He hadn't told anyone else, because if he did, I could only imagine the trouble everyone would get in.

I hoisted the girl on my back and shadow traveled to Camp Half-Blood. I landed in front of Percy and Annabeth.

"Oh hey, Nico!" greeted Percy.

"Uh, hi. I, um, picked up a... new demigod along the way." I said.

"Oh?" inquired Annabeth.

"Egyptian. Play along." I whispered to her as quickly as possible.

"Hey, what are you to gossiping about?" Percy frowed.

Annabeth turned around, and rolled her eyes playfully.

"Oh, nothing you would understand, Seaweed Brain." she teased.

"You'd be surprised at what I can understand."

"Please, you can sarcely understand Algebra!"

"Hey! I know all about square roots, pi, and, uh, um..."

"Guys! The girl's unconcious, she needs medical attention!" I said.

"Right! Bring her to the infirmary." said Annabeth.

I brought the girl to the infirmary. Will Solace and another of his siblings, Perry Fletcher, attendedto her.

"Will she be alright?" I asked.

"She'll live." replied Perry.

I watched as Will poured some nectar on her arm.

"Don't worry. She'll gain conciousness in an hour or so." he said.

I nodded.

"Good."

Drew's POV

I watched In disgust as Nico brought the newbie into the infirmary. Ugh. Another useless camper.

A couple of hotties approached me.

"Heya Drew!" said one.

"Hey, Nick! How are you?" I said smoothly.

"I'm good. Hey, did you see the new girl?"

"Her? Yeah. Nothing special." I snorted.

"She's really pretty."

"What? I don't think so."

"Yeah! She was real pretty!" one of Nick's friends chimmed in.

"Seriously? Whatever. I'm going back to my cabin."

I stomped back to my cabin, hoping Piper wasn't there. I she wasn't, I could boss people around all day! I opened the door and peered inside. Piper wasn't there. Score!

"Lacy, hon! Get me a beverage!" I commanded.

Lacy frowned.

"No way!"

"Awww... c'mon hon, get me a beverage."

Lacy blinked.

"I'll get you a beverage." she stumbled off.

I lay down on my bed scheming up new schemes. Camp Half-Blood was high-time in need of a bit more... pizazz.


	2. Chapter 2: Everyone's Inner Thoughts

Chapter 2

Carter's POV

I watched helplessly as an emo goth guy scooped up Sadie and vanished into the shadows along with her.

"Sadie! Nooooo!" I screamed, but it was to late.

I rushed back to Brooklyn House and told everyone what had happened. In return, Amos gave me an interesting lecture on Greek Mythology.

"Greek gods exist?" I gasped.

"Yes, yes they do." said Amos.

"Do any of you know about this?"

The initiates all shook their heads, but Zia and Walt nodded.

"How did you two find out?" I frowned.

"I always knew." said Zia.

"How come you never told me?"

"I didn't think it would be ao important." she shrugged.

I turned to Walt.

"What about you?"

"Well... Anubis knows about them, and since we share the same knowledge, well... you get my point." explained Walt.

I sighed.

"I think this is what our mom meant when she said rival magic and other gods. How do we get Sadie back?"

"The Greeks have a safe haven at Long Island called Camp Half-Blood." said Amos.

"Let's go." I said.

I opened a portal o Long Island and Walt, Zia, and I, stepped through.

Walt's POV

We landed on a soft, grassy area. My mind constantly wandered to Sadie, wondering if she was okay. What if she'd found someone else? What if she was hurt? Ther were a ton of 'what if's' that popped into my brain.

_ Don't worry. We'll find her._ said Anubis.

_ I hope so._

_ She probably thinking of us right now._

_ Again, I hope so._

We climbed the hill to Camp Half-Blood. I would do anything to get Sadie back. I knew Carter and Zia would too.

Sadie's POV

I woke up to see that guy from a while ago staring at me.

"You okay now?" he asked.

I nodded, relieved I could at least do that now.

"I'm Nico. Nico di Angelo. You?".

"Sadie Kane." I replied.

"Hello, Sadie. Do... You remember what happened?

My thoughts flashed back to that horrible moment. I remembered being helpless and sprawled on the ground, as that insane woman was about to kill me.

"N-no. I don't remember much." I lied.

"Nothing."

"No. Last thing I remember is buying some bread and other stuff."

"Oh. Well... We should take you to Chiron."

"Who?"

"He's the head of Camp Half-Blood."

"Camp what?"

"Let's just go to Chiron."

I followed Nico to wherever he was taking me, wondering what the bloody hell was going on.

Nico's POV

Chiron was in the Big House discussing something, probably Sadie, with Annabeth and Percy. Wait... Percy? It had to be about Sadie because Percy was gaping at Chiron. Annabeth was just talking calmly

"Ahem... we're here." I said.

"Oh, good." said Annabeth nonchalantly.

"You... her... what the hell's going on?" asked Percy.

Chiron ignored him and turned to Sadie.

"Hello my dear." he greeted.

"Um... you're a horse." said Sadie.

"A centuar, actually. Anyway, we know you are an Egyptian magician, Sadie."

"What?"

"Yes. This camp is a camp for Greek demigods."

"Waitaminute... What the bloody hell are you talking about? How can Greek magicians exist?"

"Greek demigods actually. Technically, we are not supposed to mix, unless... there is an absolute need for our powers to combine."

I stared at Sadie, who was as white as a sheet. I remembered when I first found out I was a demigod. I had been a bit... wild.

"C'mon. Why don't we find a cabin for you to stay in?"

"Um... okay!"

** Did you like it? Please review! I hardly got any reviews on the previous chapter. I might take a break on this story for a while since my other story is more on demand. I'll update this one next week.**


	3. Author's Note

**Hi. I'm sorry, but this story will, be put on hold for a while. I'm not discontinuing it, just putting it on hold. I've decided to work on my other stories first.**

** -ikittywriter101**


	4. Chapter 3: Camp Tour!

**Yay! I finally posted a new chapter! I hope you like it! And sorry for the wait.**

Chapter 3- Camp Tour!

Annabeth's POV

"...so that's the rock climbing course, and we're now here in the armory." I finished.

Nico and I were giving Sadie a tour of camp. If ahe wanted to blend in, she needed to know stuff and have a weapon.

"Now for your weapon." I said.

"A weapon? That sounds bloody awesome!"

I pulled out a long gleaming sword.

"This should do. Want to try it?"

"I guess, but I don't want to use a sword like my brother."

"Sure."

I looked over at the bow and arrows while Nico looked at some spears.

"What exactly do you want, Sadie?" Nico sighed.

"Something more... me."

"Uh, yes. What exactly is 'more me'?"

"If you'd let me handle some weapons?"

Nico looked at me. I nodded in approval. Sadie pulled out a mace from the rack. Funny choice, but it did seem 'Sadie' (at least from the few moments I knew her).

"Yah!" exclaimed Sadie, swinging it around.

"Watch it!" I warned.

"Sorry!"

"So do you like the mace?"

"Yup! It's cooler than Carter's khopesh!"

"What?"

"What he calls his sword."

Sadie put down her mace and looked at the racks again.

"Say... what's the most dangerous weapon you have here?"

Nico gave me a look.

"Uh, Sadie, I think the mace is fine."

"Oh. Well I guess so."

Phew! Saved for now I hoped. I still had to explain everything to Percy more and protect Nico's secret stash of stygian iron swords and a stash of swords made both out of celestial bronze and stygian iron. I hoped Sadie wouldn't find them.

Sadie's POV

Annabeth was hiding something... I, Sadie Kane, would find out whatever she was hiding.

After I selected my mace, Annabeth left as she needed to atrend to some personal matters. I wanted to spy on her, but I was pretty sure Nico would not let me. Am I the only person who likes breaking rules?

"Alright Sadie. I'm going to take you to your cabin now." said Nico.

"Sure, but which cabin will I be staying in?"

"Oh, just a neutral cabin near the Big House."

We walked to the cabin. It was neat and clean, but ig definitely needed more decor. It was too boring.

"You can hang out in your room for the next hour until dinner, okay?"

I nodded.

"Fine, but supper had better be good!"

Nico sighed.

"Keep low."

"Yeah, yeah."

I mounted my bed and decided to take a nap. After all, I needed my beauty sleep.

Nico's POV

That girl had one very sharp tounge. Someone needed to fix that.

I spotted Annabeth running towards me as I exited Sadie's cabin.

"Did the Stolls try to burn down something again?" I asked.

"What? Good point, I should check on them. I just wanted to tell you in case you forgot, (I almost forgot myself. I've been so preoccupied) that capture the flag is tonight."

"Shoot! I totally forgot!"

"It fine. Just stay focused. We were crushed by the Ares cabin last time, and I don't want it to happen again!"

"Hey! It wasn't my fault you and Percy were to busy arguing when they took your flag!"

"I know. Just be prepared."

I ran to my cabin preparing my things. Sword, check. Armour, check. Helmet, check. Ares cabin was so going down tonight.

**Would everyone please give some suggestions? I'm running out of ideas. Also, my sister said that Rick Riordan said in the Heroes of Olympus website that he might kill of Nico in the next book or the books after that. If my friend (particurally one who goes by the pseudonym Potterandkanelover4ever) finds out, she is going to freak out. If Rick Riordan kills any of my favorite characters, he is SO DEAD! Isn't he writing to please the readers?**


	5. Author's Note 2

**Okay, I know I haven't updated forever, and am here to tell you how sorry I am. No, I am not discontinuing this story, but I am putting it on hold for a while until I finish at least one of my other two stories. Thank you for being so patient and understanding!**


End file.
